


Old Programming

by GermanDaddy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "breeding", M/M, Rough Sex, Short, m/m - Freeform, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanDaddy/pseuds/GermanDaddy
Summary: Decided to do a quick fic based off an idea I discussed in a discord group. Mechanic!Reader has an appointment to check on B.O.B, and reader gets more than he bargains for.





	Old Programming

You let out a deep sigh, washing the oil off of your upper wrists before drying them on a few paper towels. You were a medic for the deadlock gang, and your job was making sure that all omnic team members were up to code and fighting ready. When you went to school for robotic medicine, you never thought your primary patients would be beaten up gang members. It wasn’t necessarily the most patient clientele, or the nicest, or the cleanest, but it sure paid the bills. You were more than paid to keep your silence about your position, as if anyone found you, you would be deep in trouble. It was a late friday afternoon, you glanced over at the clock on the wall, almost 4. You only had one patient remaining for your day, and then you could go back home. Home to your empty house, your loney, boring, empty, house. You let out another sigh before glancing out the window of your operating room. It wasn’t necessarily a hospital, more of a house that the gang souped up so that you could properly operate if needed. 

As you stared into the distance, you saw your patient slowly pulling up. The rather large omnic stepped out of his comically small car, carefully shutting the car door and entering your building. You stood before placing a fresh pair of gloves on. “How are you doing today, B.O.B?” You asked the omnic standing before you. He simply blinked and sat down obediently on the table. You let out a soft huff before walking over to him, grabbing the charts you left hanging on the wall, reading his description. “Broken optical sensor, huh?” You spoke, glancing down at the words on the tablet, and back up to B.O.B several times. His eyes looked fine, maybe a little dirty, but not broken. You figured it must be some sort of hardware issue. You placed the chart back onto the wall, the screen turning off as you patted B.O.B’s shoulder, laying him flat onto your table. “This won’t hurt a bit B.O.B” you began to say, giving his big chest a rub. “In fact, you’ll close your eyes and wake back up like nothing happened.” You reassured him, reaching down to his neck where all of his sensors and wires connected. “You may feel a soft prick.” You warned, flicking a switch and deactivating the large omnic. 

You opened the panel protecting all of his hardware, carefully examining all of the nooks and crannies, checking for any dust, or damage, or anything. All seemed to be well. You noticed a small chip hidden deep within his neck with a piece of tape covering it. You reached down, grabbing a small pair of forceps and pulling the chip out, examining it in your hand. You’ve seen this kind of chip before, but not this exact type. These chips were normally used to disable some sort of feature, but you had no idea what they could be disabling. Perhaps it was his vision sensor? How someone could get this onto B.O.B without him or Ashe noticing, you had no clue. But it was certainly worth a shot. You closed the panel to B.O.B’s neck, patting it softly and reassuring nothing was out of place before flicking a switch, allowing B.O.B to restart. You began peeling at the tape covering the title of the chip that you had taken out of B.O.B. As B.O.B slowly rebooted, you managed to get the tape peeled off of the chip and placed it into the computer next to your table. As the screen began to read and examine the files, B.O.B began whirring loudly behind you, finalizing his startup. The screen flashed the chip’s function, and you had barely a second to process the title. “Breeder Reprogramming - Unit 11037. Unit malfunction - Uninterested in females. Suspending programming.”

B.O.B quickly placed a large hand onto your shoulder, pulling you backwards and slamming you onto the table. You began to squirm in protest as the large metallic man pinned you down. Your mind began to panic as you fully realized what was happening. B.O.B was originally a breeding robot, a machine made to assist women in having children. The machines came as full bodied omnics, with fully working genitals. They would produce a form of semen to help women become pregnant at rapid rates, helping create larger populations. However, they came with issues. The units would become overly-protective and affectionate to patients who had used them, as if they craved a paternal feeling. All production of the units stopped as the Breeding Omnics had begun lashing out, demanding to stop working and raise the children they essentially created, causing a rather large movement. They had been out of commission for many years, changed to live their own lives, and B.O.B was one of them. 

B.O.B quickly grabbed the back of your slacks, ripping a gigantic hole in them, revealing your ass to the air. “H-hey, W-wait!” You began to shout as you felt the cold, metallic hands gripping at your ass. While you were thinking, B.O.B had already removed his own pants, revealing a rather large robot cock. “S-stop! No!” You began to shout as B.O.B did not listen, ramming his entire length into your hole. You let out a scream as you felt your insides being ripped open by the large man behind you. He began thrusting in and out of your hole rapidly as you begged and pleaded him to stop. “N-nngggh…” You began to shout, “H-hah, s-stop… I d-don’t…” You began to shout as B.O.B leaned forward, opening his mouth for the first time. You felt a soft prick at the back of your neck as a needle entered your skin, injecting a serum into you. You squirmed and pushed, trying to stop the fluid from entering your neck as you realized what he was injecting you with. You felt your stomach churning, and your mind racing with sexual thoughts as the aphrodisiac kicked in. You began to pant as you felt your face flush red and your own erection hardening. 

B.O.B continued thrusting in and out of your hole as you could feel yourself loosening around him, your insides being coated with a lube-like substance leaking from the sides of B.O.B’s shaft. Your thoughts turning from escape, wanting to stop, and pain to wanting more, wanting to be filled, wanting nothing more than B.O.B inside of you. You opened your mouth to protest, to beg B.O.B to stop, to let you go, but what came out was foreign to you. “Faster~ Fuck me faster~!” You heard yourself begging, in a voice you could barely recognize as your own, you opened your mouth to shout once again, but the result being similar. “F-fill me up~ Please!” You begged, screaming at the top of your lungs. You couldn’t understand why you felt like this, your mind wanted to stop but your body sure didn’t. Your thoughts began bubbling and swirling as your hole was fucked raw by the monstrous omnic. Your last thoughts of protest or escape fleeing your mind as every single thought became about B.O.B, about wanting him to pound your harder, about wanting him to use you, about wanting him to breed you. 

B.O.B’s large hands gripped your hips as he thrusted harder into you, your hole now beginning to drip with the lube from B.O.B’s large cock, and your own cock producing strains of precum that dripped to the floor. Your mind had become jelly, your body putty in B.O.B’s hands. Your tongue had fallen out of your mouth, drooling onto the table as B.O.B pounded away at your hole. You felt B.O.B’s large hands gripping at your hips tighter, squeezing painfully as he began to pump his load into your hole, feeling what felt like gallons of semen pumping into your hole and pooling in your stomach. “Yyeeeeeesssssss~” You screamed in pleasure as B.O.B filled you up, “B-breed me Daddy!!” You cheered for him as he finished. You felt his cock still deep inside of your hole, cum gushing out onto the floor, pooling around B.O.B’s feet. You then felt your balls tightening, and your own cock began to pump out a load onto the floor as well. 

You sat back, your mind still screaming for B.O.B as he sat there, holding your hips nice and tight. B.O.B began quickly thrusting once again, prepared to fill your hole a second time. You glanced up at the clock in your office in ecstasy, the time reading 5:15. You remembered that nobody would be in until Monday at 9am as your close your eyes in bliss. You were in for one hell of a weekend.


End file.
